1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for enclosing a shaft coupling of a personal watercraft, and to methods of using the described apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus that encloses a shaft coupling in a personal watercraft, in which the apparatus is secured in a manner such that ease of maintenance or repair is greatly improved.
2. Description of the Background Art
A personal watercraft is known as a small size craft that is constructed and arranged to glide on the surface of a sea or lake. Many jet skis and other different types of personal watercraft are known and are commercially available. One example of a personal watercraft is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. Hei 9-281132.
According to a conventional apparatus for enclosing a shaft coupling of a personal watercraft, when the shaft coupling and shafts connected to each other thereby are enclosed, the surrounding space around them is covered with a unitary member (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. Hei 9-281132).
FIG. 9 is a copy of FIG. 1 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. Hei 9-281132, and is a schematic view of a personal watercraft which employs a conventional apparatus for enclosing a shaft coupling.
As shown in FIG. 9, the conventional enclosing apparatus is formed in shape of a bottomless box, such that it encloses an output shaft 11A of an engine 11, a coupling 24, and a front side of an impeller shaft 23. A lower end portion of the bottomless box is secured to an engine compartment 14 and/or a propeller chamber 15.
The conventional cover apparatus described above requires much time for removal thereof to enable inspection or repairs to take place. A cover-removing operation is performed in a state wherein additional parts, such as an exhaust expansion tube 40, are incorporated in the narrow engine compartment 14 or propeller chamber 15. The space available for performing the cover-removing operation is limited, and much time is required for removal and re-attachment of the cover.
Therefore, it would be advantageous if a cover apparatus for a shaft coupling of a personal watercraft could be provided which did not require much time for removal and re-attachment thereof, even where the space for the operation is limited.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved shaft coupling cover for a personal watercraft. In particular, there is a need for an improved shaft coupling cover which is removable in less time than the previously known shaft coupling covers, even where there is only a small amount of working space in the personal watercraft's engine compartment.